Torta de Amora
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Ambos nunca se interessaram, mas um raro acontecimento faz tudo isso mudar. Eles deveriam agradecer a Torta de Morango? .::Suzannah e Brad::.


**Disclaimer: A Mediadora não me pertence.**

* * *

**Torta de Amora **

_Oneshot _

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Boa Leitura!**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Levantei cedo naquela manhã, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas algo me dizia que eu devia estar mais bonita, arrumada. Tomei minha ducha matinal, me arrumei e quando estava prestes a sair Jesse se materializa perto da minha cama.

-** Sabe **_**hermosa**_**, você esta cada vez mais distante**.

- **Não Jesse** – Eu sabia, ele estava falando a verdade, nesses últimos dias eu estava mais para lá do que para cá – **Eu estou normal**.

- **Não, você não esta Suzannah. Há algo diferente com você.** – Opa ele falou "Suzannah", talvez ele não esteja mentindo.

- **Olha Jesse, nós podemos conversar quando eu voltar da escola? Eu to com um pouco de pressa. **– Ele apenas assentiu, e eu sai do quarto.

Talvez Jesse tivesse razão, acho que o fato desta cidade haver poucos fantasmas esta começando a me afetar. Não fora somente Jesse que notou o meu _estranho_ comportamento, alem dele Cee Cee e Adam também comentaram. Talvez esteja acontecendo algo comigo e eu não tenha percebido. Eu já não brigo com Dunga a mais de duas semanas... Definitivamente há algo de errado.

Resolvi pensar com mais clareza nisso depois do café, então desci as escadas e fui à direção a mesa.

E me surpreendi... Nenhum dos meus famintos meio-irmãos estava lá, será que haviam me deixado?

Sentei-me e esperei Andy servir o café, ate que Mestre havia descido, sentando-se ao meu lado e logo me cumprimentando.

- **Olá Suzi, bom dia** – Disse ele em seu tom alegre, com os cabelos ruivos arrepiados.

- **Bom Dia, Mestre... Digo David** – Eu sempre me concertava, afinal estava acostumada a chamá-los por seus _apelidos,_ mesmo que Mestre demonstrasse não se importar. – **Eu acho que eles perderam o horário.**

-** É **– Disse ele antes que Andy entrasse com uma torta na mão, parecia muito boa, afinal o aroma dela infestava a casa, mas só restava saber de que sabor era.

- **Torta de Amora?** – Perguntou Soneca das escadas, assim que ele se sentou conosco o mesmo questionou – **Onde esta o Brad?**

- **Ainda não desceu, mas pela barulhada lá em cima, já deve estar descendo.** – Respondeu Andy com a voz calma.

Nós não esperamos Dunga, pois logo após alguns minutos ele desceu logo se juntando a nós. Eu percebi que minha mãe não estava na mesa, deveria ter saído mais cedo ou ainda estava dormindo.

Imagine, eu a única garota da mesa, que praticamente nessa manhã se não tivesse começado a comer mais cedo provavelmente viveria das migalhas destes homens... Pois pelo que eu percebi quando se trata de comida Dunga e Soneca são os mais egoístas possíveis. Em geral todos são gulosos.

Depois terminado o café, Dunga, Soneca, Mestre e Andy se direcionaram a seus devidos quartos, para provavelmente pegar suas coisas. Eu fiquei sozinha na mesa, só eu e um pedaço de torta.

Você deve estar pensando e a sua mãe não ira guardar esse pedaço pra ela? Mas a resposta é não, Andy não autorizou que nós comêssemos a torta antes de Dunga, e quando Brad chegou foram todos atacar a bela sobremesa não dando espaço o suficiente para mim pegar um único pedacinho. Mas agora só estava eu e o ultimo pedaço. E ele seria meu.

Eu estava chegando perto, perto de poder saboreá-la em meu paladar, e confesso que já estava me dando água na boca. Mas algo chama a minha atenção.

- **Hei, essa torta é minha!** – Afirmou Dunga com algumas oitavas alteradas.

- **Não, eu a vi primeira** – Rebati no mesmo tom.

- **Mas ela é minha!** – Disse ele enquanto chegava mais perto para pega-la.

- **Eu não comi nenhum pedaço!** – Disse tomando a torta em meu prato.

- **Me devolve!** – Gritou Dunga vindo pra cima de mim. Mas eu sempre o respondia com um sonoro e alto som "não", ate que aconteceu a coisa que eu menos esperava.

Ele caiu em cima de mim, e a torta nem tinha se espatifado o que era uma sorte.

Mas o mais estranho foi o fato dele ter caído em cima de mim, e eu não sei por que, mas nós ficamos naquela posição por uns 3 minutos.

Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti tão bem perto do... Brad, ele tem muitos músculos e eu nunca tinha percebido, ok eu já tinha percebido, mas não tão de perto.

Nós ficamos nos encarando durante esse tempo em que estávamos tombados no chão, seria estranho para qualquer um que entrasse no cômodo e nos encontrasse naquele estado, mas o tempo em que ficamos daquele jeito me veio à memória os bons tempos em que eu passei com Brad... Talvez eu não o devesse chamá-lo mais de Dunga, afinal seu nome era Brad. E por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar, mas Soneca fez um estranho barulho com a chave, o que demonstrava que ele estava perto.

Passando os longos três minutos nós nos levantamos ruborizados por esse estranho acontecimento, e ficamos em silencio fitando o chão. Afinal nós quase nos beijamos, ou era isso que eu estava imaginando.

- **Pode ficar com a torta**. – Eu disse a ele.

- **Não precisa, pode ficar se você quiser**. – Ele disse.

- **Não!** – Eu estava sem graça, nunca pensei que isso aconteceria – **É... Eu tenho que ir pegar minhas coisas.**

- **Tudo bem, eu também.** – Ele me disse dando um fraco sorriso antes deu sair correndo em direção as escadas.

E no final das contas nem eu e nem Brad comemos o último pedaço de torta. Ela simplesmente ficou em cima da mesa, provavelmente mamãe a comeu, pois quando voltamos à torta não estava mais lá.

E com certeza desse acontecimento eu jamais esqueceria. Eu Suzi Simom, estaria sentindo algo por Brad?

- _**Hermosa**_**, o que ouve? Esta muito corada! **– Afirmava Jesse me olhando enquanto eu estava apenas encostada na porta de meu quarto.

Talvez...

* * *

**FIM**

**Olá (?) Meu nome é Nylleve XD**

**N/A:**Minha primeira fic de A Mediadora XD

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, particularmente eu gostei, embora eu tentei escrever um Jesse e Suzannah, mas saiu em Brad e Suzannah n.nb

Eu achei esse casal o mais esquisito possível, mas confesso que me senti atraída por eles quando eu estava revisando a fic.

Eu espero ter mantido os personagens em suas devidas personalidades, pois eu só li ate o terceiro livro. n.n

Espero receber reviews ok?!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beiijos, Nylleve! **


End file.
